percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Prince of Time: Chapter 14
Chapter 14: Nolan Swift's POV “This is bigger than we thought,” I said out loud without thinking. As I looked up I saw a bunch of people looking at me as if I was the one with the answers. Now I was no child of Athena but my father was the god of invention so I could at least think up a few ideas. “It could just be a guess on my part but it seems like the Titan army is placing all their hopes on this knew Titan,” I started to explain. “The fact that they went all out to stop the Hunters is proof of that. Arachne is no joke, I’ve fought her before and she is an expert trapper. She most likely had webbing all over the mountain and could feel your motions as you ran away.” “Advanced to the rear!” Thalia yelled at me. “Quiet, this sounds pretty interesting,” said Courtney. “Keep going Swift.” “Right, they want to keep this a secret from us and use it against us or the gods. If they plan on surprising us, this Titan would have to be able to destroy most of us with one attack or the surprise would be over and we could counter. The fact that some of the greatest monsters in history are all collecting in one place is a scary thought. I also don’t know what these strange demigods that Thalia saw are. I don’t have all the answers.” As I looked around, Jordan and Tsumi were still looking at me waiting for more while everyone else was looking at each other with pale looks on their faces with the exception of Thalia. She got up pulled out her weapons. “Alright, here is what is going to happen,” Thalia said. “We are going to save my Hunters and then destroy that mountain if I have to break it down one rock at a time. Who’s with me?!” As I looked around at our rag tag group of broken and beaten demigods, I knew that we were in no shape for a rescue mission. At least not without some rest first. Even I was a bit tired after getting eaten by a wolf and then trying to fight a dragon that came out of nowhere. Thalia also seemed to notice the shape we were in and let out a sigh. “We’ll help save the Hunter, but we need to think of a plan first,” Tsumi said as he got to his feet. “Jordan and I will help you think of a way to help and Courtney, you get some rest.” “Thanks,” she said, but I could tell she was a bit disappointed that she was sleeping while everyone else was hard at work. I wonder what he had planned for me and James. He then turned to us. “And you two….stay out of trouble.” I figured the best way to do that was to get some practice in for a future battle that I knew was coming and I still hadn’t seen what he could do except for that time he pulled a grenade out of his hat. “So we are going to get a little practice in while we have the time. What do you say?” I asked as he pulled off his fedora a bit hesitantly and pulled out a bow and a quiver of arrows. He then checked to make sure all of them had rubber tips so they wouldn’t kill me if he made contact. “What kind of practice?” he asked noticing I hadn’t pulled out a weapon. “Target practice, you haven’t had much battle experience and a moving target is much harder than those bull’s eyes you Apollo kids set up. Just try and hit me,” I explained. I ran around for awhile just stretching my legs while he tried in vain to hit me as i was simply having fun; it had been a long time since I got to run without having to run away from or at a monster. After awhile, he managed to hit me a few times and we decided to call it a day. “Thanks Swift, you really are…” he said before his eyes kind of had a spaced out look to him, “Beautiful.” “What?!” I said until I looked over my shoulder and saw the same cheerleader that haunted my dreams all those years ago when I first found out I was a demigod. But unlike that time, she was in a cheering squad of three. “Look at you Nolan Swift, so grown up now. How long has it been; two, three years? She said as I kept looking at her feet knowing that if I looked at their eyes I would be trapped in their spell just like James was. “You are right sister, he is a handsome one. I just hope he tastes as good as he looks,” one of them said as they began to morph into their true forms. I pulled out my hammer and got ready to attack. They circled around me. Every so often one of them would come in close to slash at us, but when I blocked another would strike at us and retreat soon after. In a few minutes I was covered in cuts and scrapes and I was down to my only choice. As my body glowed in golden light, the wings and hat appeared on my body and every step I took made me move at incredible speed. They seemed to back away from me as one of them turned around and ran away. I cut her off just before she entered the forest. “Going somewhere?” I asked as I swung my hammer at her and she turned to dust in no time. “He didn’t say anything about this!” one of them yelled. As the last two started moving away I chased after the one and destroyed her. When I looked back the other had about three bonze arrows in her back and she was squirming on the ground, not quite damaged enough to dissolve. “I guess that practice paid off,” James said as he had broken out of his trance. “What is that light?” The light faded from me and I could hear the others heading our way. I went to open my mouth to explain, he was knew to camp and by now the truth had gotten out about my father’s blessing. However, as soon as I opened my mouth I fell to the ground as all those cuts I had gotten finally caught up to me. Then, everything went dark. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 05:17, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Category:The Prince of Time Category:Chapter Page Category:Darkcloud1111